Hechizo de luna
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: Siendo solo un bebé Terry Grandchester fue hechizado por la Reina, cada noche de luna llena se transforma en un monstruoso hombre lobo pero solo un beso de amor verdadero podrá romper el HECHIZO DE LUNA. Terryfic especial por noche de brujas. ESTÁ TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO DIFUNDIR O PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS,
1. Siempre te amaré

¡Hola nenas hermosas! ¡Feliz noche de brujas! Espero la hayan pasado excelente disfrazándose y pidiendo muchos dulces 😁😁😁 En fin, en esta oportunidad hago un paréntesis -otra vez- a las historias publicadas hasta ahora para traerles un fic especial por halloween. Sobra decir que Candy Candy corresponde a sus creadoras correspondientes, yo solo empleo mi imaginación para producir historias con la finalidad de entretener. Espero y les guste, fiel a mi estilo es Terryfic.

Hechizo de luna

Capitulo 1. Siempre te amaré

Los Grandchester pertenecían a las familias mas poderosas e influyentes de la nobleza inglesa, por muchas generaciones sus miembros han sabido cuidar el buen nombre familiar, de lo contrario la Reina tomaba represalias contra ellos. Nadie se atrevía a contradecir la voluntad de Su Majestad ni de los miembros de la corte, nadie excepto Richard, el heredero y gran dolor de cabeza de Henry Terrence Graham, su padre. Resulta que el insolente jovenzuelo se fijó en Eleanor Baker, una joven americana – muy hermosa por cierto – con una carrera teatral prometedora quien correspondía a los afectos del futuro duque. Fruto de ese amor – desliz juvenil para la corona – nació un pequeño se hermosos ojos azul verdoso y pelo castaño al cual llamaron Terrence Graham, Terry de cariño.

El nacimiento de ese pequeñín fue suficiente para que Henry perdonara a su hijo mayor pues el niño era el próximo en la línea al fin y al cabo, sin embargo a Su Majestad no le hizo ninguna gracia y al verlo recién nacido e indefenso en lugar de enternecerse y felicitar a los nuevos padres lanzó un terrible hechizo sobre la pequeña criatura…un hechizo que lo marcaría por el resto de su vida…

-Cada noche al salir la luna llena, dejarás tu forma humana y pasarás a ser un monstruoso lobo, así será por el resto de tu vida

Un hechizo de luna.

Henry se mostró en contra de este maleficio desde el principio y una vez que la reina se marchó cambió la formula con la esperanza de que su nieto sea feliz..

-De día humano, de noche lobo, esa será la norma hasta recibir el beso de amor verdadero' aquel cambio -insuficiente- fue reconfortante para los padres y con tal de evitar que se cumpliera ese horrendo hechizo el pequeño Terry salía únicamente de día, de noche tenía prohibido acercarse siquiera a una ventana, lo cual no poseía en su recamara. Durante sus primeros años de vida Terry ignoró que estaba hechizado hasta que al cumplir doce años Richard mandó celebrar una fiesta al aire libre, todo iba perfecto hasta que al caer la noche la pesadilla de sus papás se hizo realidad, causando pánico en todos,..

Terry se transformó.

Sus zafiros adquirieron un tono azul más profundo al normal, sus pies y manos tomaron forma de monstruosas patas traseras y delanteras con filosas garras en ellas, su boca se transformó en un horripilante hocico con dientes amenazantes con morder a quien se cruzara en el camino. A partir de aquel hecho Eleanor y Richard viajaron buscando una solución al maleficio, por desgracia sufrieron un accidente que les quitó la vida, por suerte el abuelo G siempre veló por el.

Cuando no adquiría forma de hombre lobo, Terry era un muchacho normal como todos, incluso era atractivo ante los ojos de las féminas, entre ellas Eliza Leagan con quien tuvo su primera cita o al menos intentó tenerla porque todo se arruino tras tener otra monstruosa transformación causando que la chica Leagan huyera despavorida igual que Susana Marlowe, otra señorita con la cual salió. Todos, hombres, mujeres, niños, jóvenes y ancianos se alejaban de el totalmente atemorizados al escuchar sus aullidos quejumbrosos o solo con verlo transformarse, el chico se quedaba solo y maldiciendo su suerte.

Todo cambio cuando conoció a esa pecosa y risueña criatura ojiverde , el único ser humano en este mundo que no le tuvo miedo al acercársele y que se convertiría con el tiempo en su amor verdadero; Candy. Se conocieron cuando sus traviesos pasos se aproximaron al castillo Grandchester junto a su mejor amiga Annie quien no quería poner ni un pie en el lugar pues sabia de la existencia del "monstruo del castillo" sin embargo la pecosa no creía en brujas ni en monstruos por lo cual no le hacía caso por más que Annie le suplicaba irse. Terry les dio una calurosa bienvenida y las invitó a almorzar con el y su abuelo lo cual Candy aceptó sin duda alguna a diferencia de Annie, optó por retirarse pues no quería encontrarse con el temible monstruo.

El abuelo G se percató de la química existente entre ellos, nunca en su vida había escuchado reír a su querido nieto de la manera como lo hacia con esta chica pecosa, pensó acertadamente que Candy era la solución al hechizo lanzado por la reina cuando bebé. Una tarde la pecosa fue a visitarlo pero el castaño se rehusó a verla pues si lo hacía fijaría su vista a la luna , se transformaría y muy probablemente la lastimaría, no quería eso. Ordenó a Katherine, la empleada de la casa, decirle que estaba enfermo sin embargo la pecas no le creyó nada provocando una pelea..

-A quien quieres evitar Terry, dime! – le reclamó Candy pensando que el castaño huía de ella, aun desconocía su secreto. -A todo el mundo, está bien?! -Gritó exaltado, la pecosa lo sacaba de sus casillas si se lo proponía.

-Que tienes en contra del mundo, Terry? – La chica pensaba que el castaño era un antisocial, algo alejado de la realidad - Candy entiende que yo no soy el del problema, el mundo es el que tiene problemas conmigo. – Comenzó a decir el joven, necesitaba que la rubia comprendiera la situación, con ademanes exagerados le explicó lo que le sucedía cada vez que alguien se le acercaba o atestiguaba sus transformaciones y aullidos -Cuando la gente me ve dice ay corran, auxilio, un enorme estúpido y feo hombre lobo… - reveló finalmente su mayor secreto, hizo una pausa y con un dejo de evidente melancolía agregó... -Me juzgan si siquiera conocerme, por eso es que siempre estoy solo… -Candy tardó en procesar la información recibida, ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginó que Terry fuera un hombre lobo, siempre pensó que ponía mil excusas para no verse en las noches, especialmente en las de luna llena, sus favoritas

-Sabes Terry; para mi no eres un enorme; estúpido y feo hombre lobo.. -Dijo la rubia sincera con su típica sonrisa radiante, sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas, para ese entonces estaban cerca...muy cerca...peligrosamente cerca. -Lo sé - fue todo lo que dijo, desde que la vió algo en su interior le decía que era diferente, que no lo juzgaría por su maldición ni mucho menos huiría despavorida al verlo como una atemorizante bestia a diferencia de las otras chicas.

-Eres el muchacho al que amo desde el primer momento. -Fue la declaración de la pecosa quien esperaba que Terry le correspondiera, total, ser un monstruo no tendría que ser impedimento para enamorarse. -Candy... - Aquella declaración de amor dejó sin palabras al chico, también amaba a la pecas pero no sabia como expresarlo, los Grandchester no solían mostrar sus sentimientos, los disimulaban muy bien. -Yo también te amo. -confesó al fin, estaban cerca de besarse sin embargo...

La noche estaba cayendo, lo cual significaba que la luna saldría y el se transformaría en licántropo de nueva cuenta, no quería que lo viera en ese estado, podría lastimarla, era lo que menos quería..-por favor; aléjate; en cualquier momento la luna saldrá; seré un monstruo horrendo y te atacaré -pidió, quería protegerla de ser necesario de si mismo

-No me importa; así te conviertas en un monstruo siempre estaré a tu lado. -dijo ella con determinación, su amor por el iba más allá de su apariencia física. Finalmente se hizo de noche y la luna hizo su aparición provocando su acostumbrado y terrorífico cambio corporal..

-Terry? -Candy quedó sorprendida con lo que habia presenciado, su amado Terry pasó de ser un humano común y corriente a un ser peludo, fiero y atemorizante, porque si, a la rubia le dio miedo atestiguar su transformación pero no por eso lo iba a dejar solo -Terry de verdad eres tu? –Se acercó más a el para acariciar sus nuevas facciones pero.. -No te acerques; te haré daño. – Terry opuso resistencia por temor a lastimarla con una mordida, lastimosamente la gente se encargó de esparcir rumores sobre el, lo acusaban de haber mordido a muchas personas al grado de matarlas -No lo soportaría.

-No me harás daño. – logró acariciar su nuevo rostro recién descubierto finalmente -Pe...Pero estas viendo que soy un hombre lobo; no me tienes miedo? -Necesitaba saber que no le temía, que no lo abandonaría como los otros…

-No; físicamente eres un hombre lobo pero tu corazón es el mismo. – A Candy poco o nada le importaba su nueva apariencia, lo conocía perfecto, se había enamorado de un joven encantador, sensible, de buen corazón pero que se sentía solo por ese maldito hechizo que lo condenaba a una terrible y eterna soledad, finalmente Candy se despidió de el con la promesa de verse al día siguiente -Te veo mañana y recuerda; tengas la forma que tengas te amaré siempre.

tengas la forma que tengas te amaré siempre. -Con aquella simple frase haciendo eco en su mente, Terry entró al castillo, sonreía satisfecho al saber que Candy lo amaba de verdad más allá de su físico, fue la mejor noche de su vida. El bello joven ni cuenta se dio pero su querido abuelo presenció absolutamente todo.

 ** _Continuará_**...

Bien, trataré de subir la segunda parte y ultima parte de esta historia lo mas pronto posible. Gracias por estar aquí, esta historia también estará disponible en el grupo de facebook Amazonas de Terry

Lady


	2. Y el hechizo se rompió

¡ ** _Último capítulo!_**

 ** _Capítulo 2. Y el hechizo se rompió._**

Terry le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a Candy, ella se ruborizó y correspondió al gesto de su amado, las esmeraldas de la pecosa y los zafiros del hermoso licántropo quedaron viéndose largamente hasta que Terry entró al castillo. La pecosa se quedó en la colina un poco más, se la pasó recordando el momento en el que su guapo chico se transformó en hombre lobo en sus narices, aún no podía crecer lo que había visto.

- _Supongo que tendré que darle la razón a Annie._ -pensó la chica con una leve sonrisa, ella nunca había creído en monstruos, fantasmas, brujas y todo cuanto evento paranormal le contaba Annie, quien caminaba colina arriba a pasos acelerados por el miedo que le provocaba el bosque Grandchester en medio de la noche..

-Candy, vámonos, este lugar se pone peor a cada instante. –dijo Annie muy asustada llevándose a Candy casi a rastras del lugar, ella pensaba que su amiga exageraba. -Tranquilízate Annie; no vamos a morir aquí. -Ambas atravesaban el bosque iluminadas por una lámpara de aceite sujetada por Candy. -Es solo el bosque que está oscuro, es todo. -se suponía que aquello debía tranquilizar a la chica pero fue todo lo contrario. -no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad del bosque. -aseveró ella -le tengo miedo al monstruo del castillo de los Grandchester -se aferró a su amiga -dicen que siempre sale del castillo y viene hacía aquí -la chica de ojos azules temblaba. -probablemente está aquí en este momento y no quiero ver toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. -a Candy eso le pareció de lo mas exagerado, conocía a Terry perfecto y sabía que no era capaz de matar a nadie así que se vio obligada a contarle a Annie la verdad respecto al supuesto monstruo del castillo. -Annie no te asustes; el monstruo del castillo no nos atacará; el es bueno. -dijo Candy a modo de quitarle el estado paranoico a su amiga. -¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? -cuestionó Annie sin entender. -Porque lo conozco y sé lo que hay en su corazón. -La chica Britter la miró sin entender, según ella los monstruos son desalmados y crueles con sus víctimas. -Tu famoso monstruo del castillo es Terry. -Anmie se quedó helada y sin palabras; no podía creer lo que le decía Candy. -¿Terry es el monstruo del castillo? -preguntó ella tratando de procesar la información recién recibida; Candy asintió afirmativamente para luego decir. -Es un hombre lobo y no un monstruo asesino como tu y las otras personas dicen. -manifestó Candy en defensa de su amado. -Es imposible; Terry Grandchester es un chico encantador, no puede ser ese monstruo lobo que dices. -Annie seguía sin poder creerlo. -A mi también me costó entenderlo al principio pero Terry se transformó frente a mi. -dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo en cambio Annie temblaba de solo pensarlo. -Y no te dio miedo? -preguntó a lo que Candy contestó. -Si; obviamente si; después de todo no todos los dias descubres que tu novio es un hombre lobo. -confesó en medio de risas al decir aquello ultimo. -Annie, a mi no me importa que apariencia tenga, yo lo amo y siempre será así así sea el abominable hombre de las nieves. -manifestó ella con convicción antes de que su amiga dijera alguna tontería. La morena entendió que su amiga estaba enamorada así que no le quedó opción que apoyarla. - ¿Volverás a verlo? -preguntó ella cambiando de tema. -Si, quedamos en vernos mañana y pasaremos el día juntos. -dijo Candy con las esmeraldas brillando. Para ese entonces las amigas ya habían salido del bosque y estaban cerca de la villa Andley ; Annie era novia de Archibald Cornwell, el primo de Candy, vivía en la villa Britter la cual era vecina de la villa Andley.

Mientras tanto en la villa de Grandchester; Terry se dirigía a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios y las palabras de Candy "Tengas la forma que tengas te amaré igual" sonando en sus oídos y mente ; no cabía de la felicidad al saber que su pecosa le correspondía ; mientras se dirigía a su cuarto fue interceptado por el abuelo G, quien salía del balcón ubicado en una de las torrea con vista al bosque. -Vaya, por lo que veo te fue muy bien con la señorita Andley -le dijo ni bien lo vio, adoraba ver a su nieto sonreír prácticamente no lo hacía desde que su primera transformación. -No me fue bien, abuelo. -corrigió feliz de la vida. -¡Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba! -exclamó henchido de la felicidad ; el corazón no le cabía en el pecho. -Candy me ama abuelo, me ama! -se sentía cual si fuera un niño, lo cual era de entender pues Candy era su primer amor. -me ama sin importar mi apariencia o cuantas veces me haga lobo. -suspiró al decir aquello ultimo, no quería pasar el resto de su vida siendo un monstruo. -Eso me consta hijo, sé que era un momento especial para ustedes pero no pude evitar ser testigo de todo. -confesó finalmente el respetable señor, Terry se sorprendió mucho pero se alegró al saber que su querido abuelo compartía su dicha, de sobra sabía que adoraba a Candy. -Lo vi todo, tu transformación en lobo e incluso cuando estaban por besarse. -continuó diciendo, el rostro de Terry adquirió un ligero rubor. -Por poco logro besarla pero este maldito hechizo arruinó todo. -refunfuñó, estaba harto de ser un hombre lobo. -Estoy harto de ser el monstruo del castillo del cual todos huyen despavoridos.-Henry sabía como se sentía su nieto y le dolía, quería que fuera un chico normal, con amigos, una novia bonita con la cual unir su vida más adelante. -Quiero ser un humano cualquiera, salir a todas horas sin temor a que la luna salga. -dijo el muchacho con las lagrimas amenazantes con salir, Henry maldecía el hecho de ver así a su nieto querido. - _Maldita seas, Regina; por tu culpa mi nieto no puede ser feliz, pero no te voy a dar el gusto de salirte con la tuya._ -pensaba para sus adentros, sabía perfectamente que ella había provocado el accidente que terminó hundiendo el barco en el cual iba su hijo y su esposa Eleanor de regreso a Escocia ocasionando que ambos se ahogaran, resulta ser que la reina malvada era realmente una bruja hechicera; aquel era el secreto mejor guardado de la corona y Henry lo sabía. -Si tan solo hubiera un modo de ponerle fin a este maldito hechizo. -realmente esperaba una solución a todo esto; lo necesitaba para ser feliz con Candy. -En realidad si lo hay, hijo. -le dijo con cariño, aquello lo llenó de esperanzas. -¡¿De verdad?! ¡Sea lo que sea que deba hacer dímelo por favor! -suplicó con sus zafiros brillantes. -Jajaja tranquilo Terry, no tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo, con un beso de amor verdadero será suficiente. -sostuvo Henry entre carcajadas, Terry se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar a su abuelo. -Gracias por decirme todo esto, abuelo. ¡Ah! Acabo de recordar que cada noche de brujas hacemos una fiesta, allí besaré. -dijo feliz subiendo las escaleras del castillo. -buena idea, cariño y no me lo agradezcas, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. -con esto se dio por culminada la charla.

Tal y como acordaron, Candy y Terry pasaron el día juntos organizaron un picnic y montaron a caballo. Terry le explicó a la pecosa que había sido hechizado desde muy niño y que por esa razón se volvía hombre lobo, también le explicó que recién descubrió aquello en su cumpleaños número doce, a partir de ese momento se volvió solitario. Antes de despedirse aprovechó para invitarle al baile de disfraces que organiza la familia cada noche de brujas, Candy aceptó gustosa.

El día del baile llegó y todas las familias ricas de Escocia asistieron con sus mejores disfraces , Candy llegó al lugar vestida de caperucita roja, se le hizo seductor considerando que tenía a su propio lobo feroz aunque sabía que probablemente lo perdería y le quedaría un hermoso ser humano pero le daba igual. Terry quedó fascinado al verla y después de bailar largo rato se fueron a los exteriores del castillo, la luna estaba por salir y entonces fue así que Terry tomó a Candy de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, ella se aferró al cuello de su novio siguiendo la intensidad de sus besos. " _De día humano, de noche lobo, esa será la norma hasta recibir el beso de verdadero amor_ " fueron las palabras de que sonaron en la colina mientras salía la luna, esa noche por primera vez Terry no se volvió una monstruosa criatura pues con ese beso se rompió aquel terrible… **_Hechizo de luna._**

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Gracias por estar aquí, espero y les haya gustado este shot especial de halloween, como se habrán dado cuenta el terror no es exactamente mi fuerte 😁😁😁 pero al menos lo intenté jaja. Deja tu comentario en la cajita de reviews si te gustó la historia. Cuídense y nos leemos en otra Terry aventura Dios mediante.

Lady.

 ** _Amazonas de Terry_**

 ** _"Haremos arder el cosmos por Terry"_**


End file.
